


Run, run away, Lucifer

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne und die Suche nach der Wahrheit, Coda, Episode: Hinkebein, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endlich wieder zuhause angekommen ließ sich Boerne in seinen Musiksessel fallen. Ließ sich fallen und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, ohne sie überhaupt zu sehen. Seine Beine waren schwer, seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten herab, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm. Seit Atem ging langsam und tief und seine Lider wurden schwer, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. In den letzten 24 Stunden war er in seiner eigenen Wohnung überfallen und bedroht und, kaum dass er sich davon einigermaßen erholt hatte, ausgerechnet im Polizeipräsidium als Geisel genommen worden.</p><p>Und beide Male hatte er sein Leben einzig und allein einem Mann zu verdanken. Thiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, run away, Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> KF hat also was übrig für blonde Mitglieder der Mordkommission, die ein bisschen kleiner sind als er…
> 
> Der Song, der mich hierzu inspiriert hat, ist "Run, Lucifer" von Adna. (Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/adna-kadic/run-lucifer)

Endlich wieder zuhause angekommen ließ sich Boerne in seinen Musiksessel fallen. Ließ sich fallen und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, ohne sie überhaupt zu sehen. Seine Beine waren schwer, seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten herab, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm. Seit Atem ging langsam und tief und seine Lider wurden schwer, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. In den letzten 24 Stunden war er in seiner eigenen Wohnung überfallen und bedroht und, kaum dass er sich davon einigermaßen erholt hatte, ausgerechnet im Polizeipräsidium als Geisel genommen worden.

Und beide Male hatte er sein Leben einzig und allein einem Mann zu verdanken. Thiel. Thiel, mit seinem untrüglichen Gespür für trügerische Stille. Thiel, mit seiner hartnäckigen Weigerung, einen Fall für abgeschlossen zu erklären, der 10 Jahre zurücklag. Thiel, der sich seine eigene Meinung bildete und sich nicht darum scherte, wenn er damit aneckte. Thiel, der sich durch ein Fenster im dritten Stock warf, um ihn zu retten.

Thiel, der seit Jahren der einzige war, den Boerne es ertrug, an sich heranzulassen. Dem er das nie gesagt hatte. Mit dem er stritt, mit dem er Seite an Seite gegen Windmühlen anritt, mit dem er lachte und mit dem er die Welt vergaß. Dessen erster Freund er in Münster geworden war, und dessen bester Freund er zu sein gedachte in dem Moment, als er mit ihm im Salon der Alsfelds stand und Thiel sich keinen Deut beeindrucken ließ. An seiner Seite stand, ohne Wenn und Aber. Thiel, der nicht immer mit ihm einer Meinung war und dem er das nicht übel nahm. Thiel, der mit ihm aufs Ganze ging und mit ihm kochte, wenn sie auf die Nase fielen.  
Der sterben würde, um das Richtige zu tun.

 _Thinking about our loneliness_  
_As well as our togetherness_  
_Rather die as us than you and I_

Thiel hatte ihn gefragt, wie er eine Frau obduzieren konnte, der er einmal sehr nahe gestanden hatte. Bei all seinen Bemühungen, Thiel vor Augen zu führen, wie wenig Katja ihm heute noch bedeutete, von ihrem natürlich sehr bedauerlichen Tod einmal abgesehen, hatte Boerne aus den Augen verloren, was Thiel eigentlich hatte wissen wollen.

Boernes Atem beschleunigte sich, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und entkrampften sich reflexartig. Er würde nie… er konnte nicht. Katja, das war längst Geschichte, das war… Thiel.

Nachdem Marie Hausner außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, war Boerne wie in Zeitlupe auf Thiel zugestolpert — um was zu tun, wusste er da selbst noch nicht so genau. Wenn Thiel sich nicht im gleichen Moment zu Hausner bewegt und plötzlich aufgesehen hätte…  
Er würde diesen Moment nie vergessen. Die fünf Minuten mit Hausner in Thiels Büro waren die längsten seines Lebens gewesen. Und doch hatte er nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass Thiel sie da rausbekommen würde, irgendwie.

Thiel hatte das für ihn getan. Und für Marie, natürlich, aber es war nicht sie gewesen, die Thiel entgeistert angestarrt hatte, ganz so, als könnte er selbst nicht ganz fassen, was er da gerade getan hatte. Ganz so, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass er nicht zu spät gekommen war. Es war Boerne gewesen, den Hausner hatte zuerst richten wollen, den Hausner als Druckmittel benutzt hatte, um Thiel dazu zu bringen, ihm zu geben, was er wollte. Boerne hatte Thiel Berge in Bewegung setzen sehen, um Unschuldige zu retten, und er war sich sicher, hätte Thiel keinen Ausweg gesehen, er hätte getan, was Hausner verlangte. Er musste sich da sicher sein.

 _Let me take pictures of your shadows_  
_Capture your contours, edit them in mind_  
_Save them in my heart_

Thiel hatte ihn gefragt, wie jemand, den er einmal geliebt hatte (zumindest verstand Thiel das so), sich auf seinem Tisch in einen Kadaver verwandeln konnte, in ein Beweisstück, in eine Ansammlung von Organen und Indizien. Thiel hatte ihn gefragt, ob Boerne ihn auch so ansehen würde, sollte er Opfer eines Verbrechens werden. Thiel hatte ihn gefragt, ob angesichts seines stillstehenden Herzens auch nur noch die Suche nach der Wahrheit für ihn zählen würde.

Und dann hatte er ohne zu zögern sein Leben für ihn riskiert.  
Plötzlich wusste Boerne genau, was er zu tun hatte.

 _Run, run away, Lucifer_  
_Run away, Lucifer_  
_We’re choosing darkness over lightning_

Er schwang sich aus dem Sessel, schnelle Schritte trugen ihn zu seiner Wohnungstür, in den Flur, herüber zu Thiel. Er klingelte. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Thiel vor ihm, ein besorgter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. “Boerne, alles in Ordnung? Sie haben ja Ihren Mantel noch an.”

Boerne konnte ihn zuerst nur anschauen. Konnte nichts sagen, aus Angst, er würde zu viel auf einmal sagen und doch nicht genug.

 _Can I get my heart beating together with yours?_  
_Can I feel your last breath in my neck?_  
_Can I leave my body inside of yours?_  
_Pitch your body with the color of our lust_

Die Sorgenfalte zwischen Thiels Augenbrauen vertiefte sich. “Boerne?”

Boerne atmete einmal tief ein. “Ich könnte es nicht."

“Was könnten Sie nicht?“

“Wenn dir etwas passiert. Ich könnte dich nicht obduzieren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir versprechen, dass ich für dich nach der Wahrheit suchen würde und nach nichts anderem. Aber das könnte ich nicht. Ich würde nach dir suchen, nach dem, was war. Wenn ich deinen Mörder suche und finde, was bleibt dann noch? Nichts. Nichts von dir. Das hab ich heute gelernt, und das kann ich nicht. Ich könnte das nicht.” Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und laut, und Boerne schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah Thiel… sah Frank ihn immer noch unverwandt an.

Sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ihn aufgefangen zugleich.

“Du musst jetzt nichts dazu sagen. Du musst es nie, wenn du nicht kannst. Aber meine Gefühle werden sich nicht ändern, weil ich jetzt eine Nacht darüber schlafe. Es ist nicht die Todesangst, die aus mir spricht. Es ist die Angst, zu sterben, und dir nie gesagt zu haben, was du mir bedeutest.” Er blieb stehen, wollte nicht einfach kehrtmachen und gehen, bevor Frank nicht irgendetwas gesagt hatte; und wenn er die ganze Nacht hier stünde.

Das Flurlicht erlosch, die einzige Lichtquelle der schwache Schein der Wohnzimmerlampe, der gerade bis an die Tür seine Schatten warf. Boerne stand wie angewurzelt. Im Halbdunkel meinte er, Franks Augen glänzen zu sehen.

“Ich weiß.” Franks Stimme klang unwirklich. Rau, und warm. “Ich weiß.“ Eine Hand legte sich auf Boernes Brust, schob sich ganz leicht unter das Revers seines Mantels, gerade so neben sein Herz.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinunter, trat einen kleinen Schritt näher. Warme Lippen trafen seine, eine Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, schwer und beschützend und _immer da_. Behutsam zog Frank ihn näher, bis sich Boernes Hände an ihm festzuhalten wagten, bis ihr Atem eins war und keine Zweifel mehr möglich. Boerne hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie lang sie so verharrten, wie lang es dauerte, bis Thiel sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und ihn an der Hand langsam hinter sich in den Flur zog, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

 _Run, run away, Lucifer_  
_Run away, Lucifer_  
_We’re choosing darkness over lightning_


End file.
